


Dragos, Eagles, and Bears, Oh My!

by Behemoth_King



Series: Pillars(Drabble) [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth Week, F/F, F/M, Sick Babey, Storytime, did this for Edeleth Week, not a drabble, “how to not format stories within a story”: A Lesson, ”novel” prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behemoth_King/pseuds/Behemoth_King
Summary: On a rare free day, Edelgard spends the whole morning with her ill daughter, who still has a day or so until her cold clears. And Byleth is still on her way home from her trip around the empire, or so the emperor thinks.





	Dragos, Eagles, and Bears, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the formatting horror that is about to assault your eyes. Will try and fix later but work calls!

Edelgard turned the page and resumed vocally reading the rest of the passage. She had hoped her voice was soft enough to soothe her audience, but still clear and easy understood.

[“For my sovereign, I shall slay you!” The knight challenged the dragon with a roar of their own. The unspoken prize of their duel being the princess’s safe return back home.

The two fought vigorously but the knight had a trick up their sleeve.

They had snuck into the abandoned castle the previous night and hid various weapons that would be useful against the flame throwing beast.]

She waited to turn the page, knowing that the bright green eyes in her arms were not yet done taking in the colorful pictures that accompanied the text. Rapid blinks signaled her to turn.

[The knight located one of the weapons, a crossbow, and took aim at the dragon’s heart.]

Memories of Fhirdiad tried to tear into her mind, but she quickly shooed them away. Time like this was rare, even after all these years since the war’s end.

[But a shout from behind the dragon made the knight pause.

“Hold!”

The princess had run out of the castle and told them to stop. She looked unharmed despite the look of her bedchambers when she was taken.

At her request, the two stopped fighting and the princess spoke further to the knight.

“Ser Knight, I must ask you to stop, there has been a mistake!” The princess cried out in concern.

This caused the knight to let down their guard. But the dragon did not take advantage of them for an quick victory.]

Another page turned. Tanniyn was quicker to look over the pictures this time. The girl scooted closer, raising herself up a inch more, her focus drawn entirely to the unfolding story at hand. Edelgard chuckled.

[“Your father, the king, sent me to free you from the clutches of the dragon that kidnapped you.” Was the knight’s swift reply.

The princess frowned at their words.

“You cannot free me, as I already am. For the dragon and I are in love and will soon be married. This is the path I have chosen to walk of my own will, free from my father’s own desires.”

The princess looked up at the scaly red creature and smiled. The dragon picked her up gently and cooed to her.

“I see...However, I made a sacred vow to the king that I would do all I could to protect and help you...so I have no choice.” The knight drew their sword, and the dragon snarled at them.

Stabbing the ground with the tip while kneeling, the knight spoke again. “Allow me to serve you, my lady, as well as the one you love. So I can fulfill that vow.”

The dragon put the princess back down and she walked towards the knight. Grabbing the sword, she laid it’s edge against their shoulder and then the other.

“We accept.” The princess smiled tenderly at the knight.

Together, the three lived happily in their castle, which soon became more lively with each passing year.]

Closing the voluminous story book for the fifth time that day, Edelgard couldn’t help but stretch her limbs, having been in a sitting position for the better part of the day. A sideways glance towards her daughter showed the girl mimicking her actions.

“Why did the king send the knight?” Tanniyn asked before she sniffed deeply, trying to keep her mild illness from escaping her nose. Edelgard grabbed a tissue and held it to her nose. A quickly and hearty blow later saw the poor used thing added to the already decent pile of snot covered tissues next to them both.

The sound of heavy boots on stone echoed against the room’s walls.

“Because the king probably wanted her to marry a rich prince.” A familiar voice now rang out. Edelgard smiled softly at her wife as she approached them. “My Empress.”

“Momma!” Temporarily forgetting her heavy head, Tanniyn leaped towards Byleth from their bed.

With ease, the former mercenary-turned-empress caught the rascal and hugged her close.

“My poor sweetling.” Byleth kissed the girl’s forehead. “Are feeling better?”

Tanniyn nodded. “Papa says I just need to blow all the yucky out.”

“Good. I was worried when I got the letter.” Byleth sat down on their bed, beside her with Tanniyn still in her arms.

“Is that why you’re back a day earlier than planned? I didn’t mean to alarm you, my love.” Edelgard’s voice was coated in concern. She swore she made it clear it was a simple cold that only seemed to annoy their daughter rather than meanfully hinder her in any way.

“That was Felix’s doing. He convinced the guard, that you so graciously assigned to me for these trips, that it would be against their duty to have me separated from Tanniyn in her state, longer than necessary. And needless to say, he was successful.” Her empress chuckled as she recounted the event.

“Wait...does that mean that Felix is here? You should of been passed the Silver Maiden by the time you got that raven.” The pieces started to fit together in her mind.

Byleth smiled morphed into a slyer one. “Maybe.”

“Uncle Felix is here?” Tanniyn squealed in unsurpressable delight.

“He’s actually waiting outside the door. You can come in.” Byleth spoke a little louder and sure enough he entered the room.

Lavender met brown once again, and Edelgard had to remind herself that her wife and daughter were still in the room to keep from smiling in that way that sent even herself shivers.

“Your majesty.” His voice was curt as always but still had the hint of a bite she knew was truly a bark. Felix didn’t bow. She’d have to fix that later.

Edelgard took a quick breath to help her refocus her mind elsewhere.

“Tanniyn, sweetling. Why don’t you spend the afternoon with your Uncle Felix? Fresh air might hasten your recovery.”

Edelgard raised a brow at this, but Byleth’s subtle wink stopped her from objecting.

Much like before, the girl ejected herself, out of Byleth’s arms and towards Felix. And still like before, Felix had the reflexes to catch her with ease. “I’ll have her back to you in a few hours.”

The moment the door closed behind the two, Byleth was on her in a second.

Thankfully Edelgard had cleared the mountain of tissues while Tanniyn was in Byleth’s arms, otherwise their bedchambers would of been unpleasantly redecorated.

“My Emperor.” Byleth had all but purred the late greeting into her ear before kissing down her neck.

“As much as I have missed you my love, why is Felix here?” Edelgard wrapped her arms around Byleth’s shoulders, not wanting her to stop in the slightest.

“He’s tired.” Her wife continued to speak. “I’m tired. And we both sure that you’re tired.” Byleth went down lower, close to her collarbone. Her clothing was always in the way but it’s never been a true obstacle to Byleth’s deft hands.

“I see.” Edelgard believed her. This whole plan was exhausting. Truth be told, the time that was to pass was arbitrary. She had no doubt that the announcement of their particular kind of relationship would not invoke the same level of negative response as before. “So am I correct in assuming the twins are here as well?”

A pleasant hum reverberated through her body, centered at the crook of her shoulder.

“Tanniyn could pass—“ Concern made Edelgard try and stop Byleth’s assault so she could run out keep the children separated.

“I was using faith magic while holding her. They’ll be fine.” Edelgard tried and failed, thanks to Byleth’s much stronger physique.

“Today then?” She asked, for posterity rather than to get an actual answer. After all, she already knew what it would be.

“Today.”

—

The adrestian imperial family grew by three members that day.

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious, Seiros is absent from some of these because she’s currently searching for Seteth and Flayn.
> 
> And these two greeting each other as “My Emperor/My Empress” is my current reason for living. And oh how I wish I could share the dynamic between Edelgard and Felix.


End file.
